A New Dawn Approaches
by Happy Chik
Summary: This is the sequel to 'We Can Work It Out'. Set five years later, Jane and Michael require Bert's help in convincing Mary Poppins to return as a full time nanny for John and Barbra's sake. However, Bert will have some decisions to make of his own. What are they? Can he help Mary Poppins realise the truth? Read on to find out.


**A/N: Hey gang! Okay, so this is the sequel to '** _ **We Can Work It Out'**_ **that so many wanted to see. I honestly didn't expect to write one so soon or at all but seeing as the former was loved and well received and that you requested one; I hope this does not disappoint. I set it five years ahead of the original story so we can see Bert and Mary Poppins as parents to young children – five year old twins in fact and also so we get to see a slight change in dynamic between Jane and Michael's relationship with Bert and Mary Poppins. At the moment she is only tutoring Jane and Michael but they want her back as a full time nanny so we will see how things unfold. One other thing, the twins are named after two of Dick's (Van Dyke) children so hope you like my selection. Enjoy, and let me what you think.**

Why can't I draw horses?" Bert thought aloud. "I 'ave drawn them before...been a while but still...maybe working from a model will help". Placing his sketch pad and pencil on the coffee table, Bert went to the nursery in pursuit of his daughter's horse figurine. Returning to the sitting room, Bert positioned the toy in front of him on the table. Then he began to lightly sketch once more. A few moments later, he was interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell. "Who could that be?" Bert thought getting up to answer it.

"Bert!" Jane and Michael exclaimed jovially

"Well, 'ello Jane and Michael. What brings you two 'ere?"

"We need to speak with Mary Poppins, Bert. Is she home?"

"No, Jane, she is out with Chris and Stace but come on in and wait for her."

"Are you sure we aren't disturbing you, Bert?" Jane asked, following her brother over the threshold.

"No, of course not; I would appreciate your opinions as a matter of fact."

"What on?" Michael asked curiously, following Bert into the sitting room with Jane in tow.

"Well, I seem to be 'aving some difficulty drawing horses." Bert explained as he sat back down on the couch. Jane and Michael sat on the sofa opposite him.

"Does this look okay to you two?" Bert asked, pushing the drawing across the table. Jane and Michael studied it before responding.

"Well, maybe the head could do with some more definition..."

"Okay, anything else? 'Ow about you, Michael?"

"I can't see anything really, Bert...it seems fine to me."

"You two are the worst critics." Jane and Michael laughed lightly.

"Can I get you anything to drink? 'Ow about some milk or 'ot chocolate?"

"A cup of hot chocolate would be lovely thanks, Bert."Jane replied with a light smile.

"I'll have the same thanks, Bert."

"Do you need a hand?"

No, thanks sweetheart, I won't be long so make yourselves at 'ome". Bert replied with a kind smile as he headed to the kitchen.

"So are we sticking to the plan?" Michael whispered to his sister once Bert was out of ear shot.

"Yes, Michael. We need to convince Mary Poppins to return as a full time nanny for John and Barbra. Anita is making things so difficult..."

"All right, 'ere we go. There didn't seem to be any marshmallows in the cupboard, but I did put in a little cream. Enjoy."

"Thanks Bert." Jane and Michael chimed in unison. Smiling warmly, Bert sat down on the couch saying:

"You're welcome. Now, tell me what is going on."

"What do you mean, Bert?" Jane asked coyly, replacing her cup on the coaster."

"Oh, come on now Jane. Do you really expect me to believe that you are visiting Mary Poppins socially? I 'ave known you two for far too long. Neither one of you could fool me when you were little and nothing has changed. So, I will ask you again:"Bert leaned forward, clasping his hands and looking between them both, asked "What is going on? Why do you need to see Mary Poppins?" Realising they owed Bert the truth, Jane and Michael looked at one another before Michael conveyed the true reason for their visit.

"We want Mary Poppins back as a full time nanny. John and Barbra need her, Bert."

"Well I thought that Anita was doing a good job, Michael." Bert retorted, sitting back in his seat and folding his arms as he observed them concernedly.

"She is so strict, Bert and does not allow them to do anything fun...not the way Mary Poppins did with us." Jane conveyed with evident despair in her tone. Smiling lightly, Bert replied:

"Jane, it is unfair to compare any two people because each of us is so different. I don't know enough about Anita to judge or comment but surely your parents would not 'ave hired her if she was not the best for the job."

"They have been through more nannies than we were. Honestly, we reckon that our parents keep hiring useless nannies so that Mary Poppins will eventually return full time." Michael conveyed despairingly.

"Why not ask her?" Bert enquired with a questioning tone and expression.

"Because they don't want to push too hard. Now that you and she are married, it's much harder. Mary Poppins is also a mother so it would not be fair to expect her to sacrifice time with Christian and Stacey so she can look after other kids." Smiling, Bert leaned forward, directing his attention to Jane as he said:

"Jane, you and your siblings are not just any kids. Both Mary Poppins and I think a lot of you all and after everything the four of us have been through, do you really believe that Mary Poppins would disregard your request so readily?"

Jane and Michael shared blank expressions but were stopped from responding by the sound of the gate opening.

"I guess that we are about to find." Michael muttered to Jane as Bert walked out to the hall. Mary Poppins opened the door, Stacey and Chris ran in ahead of her and lunged at their father shouting excitedly:

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"'Ello Chris and Stace did you 'ave a nice time at Uncle Albert's?" Bert asked, embracing his children.

"Yeah, but you have to come next time dad." Chris exclaimed as he and Stacey relinquished their father. Bert smiled warmly at his son, stroking his cheek.

"We had afternoon tea on the ceiling." Stacey cried excitedly.

"On the ceiling?" Bert asked in playful astonishment. "There is no better place to 'ave tea, Stace. I'm sure your momma enjoyed it." Bert said winking at Mary Poppins who reciprocated sardonically. "Why don't you two go in and say 'ello to Jane and Michael?"

Once they had gone into the sitting room, Bert tentatively said to Mary Poppins:

"Jane and Michael are inside and 'ave a request to make of you."

"I think I already know what that is Bert." She replied smiling softly as Bert helped her take off her coat.

"Let's go in sweet'eart". He retorted after she hung it up on the wall behind.

"Good afternoon Jane and Michael. What brings you here?" Mary Poppins enquired smiling gently, taking a seat on the sofa opposite them.

"Hey Chris, Stace; 'ow about we go get some milk and cookies and leave momma talk with Jane and Michael?"

"Okay daddy." They chimed, running into the kitchen.

"Well Mary Poppins we were hoping to speak to you about returning as a full time nanny." Mary Poppins turned and looked at Bert who stood in the doorway momentarily. He then left to attend to the twins.

"We understand that Stacey and Chris are your priority and that you only agreed to return part time so that you could focus on them but John and Barbra need you."

"Michael, I can't expect your parents to let Anita go when she has done nothing wrong." Mary Poppins replied kindly but firmly.

"But she isn't giving them the same attention as you gave, give to us. They need the structure and stability that you..."

"Jane, now please that is enough." Mary Poppins said, holding up her palm to silence her.

"What have your parents said? Have you spoken to them?" Bert asked, returning to the sitting room and earning him a glare from Mary Poppins as he sat down beside her.

"They won't listen to us..."

"...They don't see any problems but that is only because they aren't around enough to see how unhappy John and Barbra are."

"Besides, they didn't see problems with the other nannies until it was too late."

"What do you mean Jane?" Bert asked anxiously.

"They were just so stern and careless...Anita is not much better. You know the other nannies were not very good, Mary Poppins."

"Yes, but Anita has only been there a short time..."

"Are you interested in being their nanny, Mary Poppins?" Jane asked with a small smile. Mary Poppins sighed and looked between the children's and Bert's hopeful faces before answering.

"Jane, I honestly don't know. Christian and Stacey do need my attention..." Mary Poppins replied. Realising that this matter needed further consideration, Bert interjected.

"I'll tell you what Jane and Michael, Mary Poppins and I will discuss it and take it from there."

"Okay, all we want is for you to think about it, Mary Poppins."

"I promise that I will Jane." She retorted with a warm smile. Rising from the sofa, she asked them: "Do you want more hot chocolate?"

"No, thanks, we need to get back. Thank you Bert, Mary Poppins." Jane replied.

"I'll walk you 'ome." Bert said smilingly, rising from the sofa.

"See you soon Jane, Michael." Mary Poppins called as they left with Bert.

"Bye Mary Poppins." They replied.

"Do you think Mary Poppins will come back, Bert?" Jane asked as she and Michael arrived back to Cherry Tree Lane.

"I don't know Jane but you 'ave to realise that things are a lot different now. I think she would like to but needs to take Chris and Stace into consideration." Seeing their despondent expressions, Bert said:

"Now, don't you two go worrying about this: I promise that we will sort this out, okay?"

"Okay." They replied in unison, reciprocating Bert's warm smile, lightly.

"All right, you two better go in before Sergeant Jones is sent out looking for you. I will see you both later." Bert conveyed with a warm smile.

Jane and Michael walked up the steps to their house. Upon reaching the top, they turned around and saw Bert still standing there. Immediately, they both ran down to him and hugged him tightly. Bert embraced them securely. Relinquishing from him, Jane and Michael stood back and said in unison:

"Thank you, Bert."

"You are entirely welcome. Now, go on." He replied smiling kindly at the children who then, ran up the steps for the final time. Reaching the top, Michael turned the door handle while Jane stood and blew Bert a kiss. Smiling brightly, Bert caught it and sang:

" _And that's lucky too"._

With one final smile exchanged with Bert, Jane followed her brother inside while Bert walked home to his family.

 **A/N: All right, that is it. Hopefully you liked it enough to want some more. If you do, that is really great and I appreciate it, but just be patient with the updates because I do have college work that takes priority. Thanks for reading and please, let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
